Dark Waters
by BobbyThat'sNotYourPurse
Summary: I'll get this out quickly: Percy went through rebirth and was reborn as Jet, a being known as a Gem. Through his life as a Gem he made a lasting relationship with Lapis Lazuli, until the battle for Earth, where they were seperated. Lapis had vanished and Jet was arrested for opposing Yellow Diamond. They began to believe they would never see each other again until that day.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- Together Again

Jet sat in his cell, his back pressed against the wall. Not much passed through his mind these days, only thoughts of someone he'd never see again, 'Lapis,' tears fell down his cheeks, 'Where are you?'

It wasn't long after that that he heard some struggling as they were dragged down the hall, "Let me go! Saphire! Saphire!" a loud smack resounded throughout the holding cells, "Quiet!" Jasper barked.

Something about the first voice seemed vaguely familiar, but Jet couldn't remember from where. The sound of a barrier dropping reached his ears, followed by someone being tossed into a cell, 'Huh, new person, that hasn't happened in a while,' He heard someone being dragged down the hall, 'Another? Well isn't today special.'

Staring out of the entrance of his cell, Jet nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. Jasper had Lapis Lazuli by the arm and was dragging her down the cell block. Jet threw himself off of the floor and into the force field, enduring the shock just to be closer to her, "Lapis!"

Lapis's head snapped up, "Jet...Jet!" Jasper must have had a loose grip on her because she tore away from her and pressed herself against the other side of the barrier, "Jet."

Tears flowed down their faces as Jasper ripped Lapis away from him and forced her into another cell. Jet fell away from the entrance, still staring at the gem across from him, as Jasper stalked away from them. The black and blue gems stared at each other, joy evedent on their faces.

"Jet, what are you doing here?" Lapis asked her companion.

"Me, what about you?" he said, "You disappeared for I don't know how many years, and then I see Miss Butch dragging you in here!"

Lapis's expression saddened and she rubbed her arm, "Yeah, about that I-"

"Lapis!" A new voice rang out. A boy came running down the hall- a human boy.

"Steven?" the blue gem looked at the boy.

'Steven?' Jet was confused.

"Lapis, hang on, I'll get you out of there!" Steven told her before using his body to block the containment field.

She curled up further, "Steven, stop it. They're taking us back to the Homeworld, if we be good maybe they'll go easy on us."

"Lapis," both Steven and Jet were suprised by how depressed she sounded.

Steven turned to the dark gem, "What about you? Do you want out?"

Jet knelt down to Steven's height, "Listen, Steven was it?" the boy nodded, "I don't think I should leave Lapis right now, but there is something you can do for me." Jet whispered to Steven.

Lapis sulked in the corner of her cell until she felt someone walk in. She looked up to see Jet standing in front of her. A smile split her face as she leapt into his arms, "I didn't think we would be able to do this again."

The male gem took her face in his hand, "And what about this?" He leaned in close and kissed her. Taken off guard Lapis didn't respond at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

When they pulled apart, Lapis's face was a darker shade of blue, "No, but I'm glad we can."

The two sat together in the cell, waiting to reach "home."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- Don't Touch Her!

Lapis pushed the debris off of her and looked around for Jet but only saw Jasper reaching for her. She panicked and tried to fly away only for Jasper to grab her and throw her to the ground, "Lapis, fuse with me!" Lapis stared wide eyed at the large gem,"Come on, just say yes," the blue gem stared at the ground, "How long did they keep you trapped here? Away from your home? Away from Jet?"

Her eyes gained a pained look as she raised her hand to Jasper.

A twisted smile etched its way onto her features as Jasper reached for her hand. She had almost grabbed her when a sheet of metal from the crash struck her.

"Don't you touch her!" Jet stood in the debris, panting.

"Jet, you're okay!" Lapis ran to him.

"I've survived worse." He put both hands behind his back and two gleaming black police style pistols appeared in his hands upside down(like how Death the Kid does), "You can either give up or I can kill you, your call."

"Grrr!" Jasper's helmet appeared on her head, "You think those scare me?!" she charged at him.

Jet shoved Lapis to the side and fired at the multicolored gem only for them to bounce off of her helmet. Jasper tried to headbutt him, but he vanished causing her to trip. Jet burst from the shadow behind her and fired at her back before vanishing when she got back up. He jumped out of her shadow, strinking her in the chin with the handle of his gun, causing her to stumble back.

She charged again, but Jet jumped out of the way, and she hit a piece of the ship resulting in a cloud of dust to envelope them. Bursts of light illuminated the dust cloud as Jet fired off in the last direction he had seen Jasper. The black gem cried out as he was thrown from the cloud and landed on his back. Using the momentum of his fall, he rolled to his feet and shot at the now exposed Jasper.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" Jasper taunted, "I expected more from "Shadow Stream Jet!""

"Well, I have been in jail the past few thousand years."

Jasper scoffed and lunged at Jet, her feet leaving the ground. Her target leaned backwards so she flew over him, but she stuck her arm out and smacked him away. Flipping over in midair, Jet slid to a stop, "I'm getting bored." Jet stood and disappeared. A shot rang out and Jasper jerked forward. More bangs sounded, coming faster and faster and Jasper's body barely had time to twitch before she was hit again. Finally, Jet flew from a shadow in front of her and kicked her into a piece of the destroyed ship.

The female gem was hunched over trying to regain her energy, "You said you expected more, you got more."

Jasper glared at him and rolled into a ball and dashed at him. Jet didn't move. He raised his foot and stopped her in place, still spinning. Placing his guns together they shimmered and were replaced by a gleaming black shotgun. Taking it in one hand, Jet fired at the spinning gem, sending her on her back. The pistols glittered from existance. Jet held his hand out to Lapis, "Care to join with me?" a lopsided grin on his face.

The water gem glanced from him to Jasper. She thought about how Jasper had treated her, how she had abused her, degraded her. How she had kept her from Jet. A determined smile on her face, she laid her hand in his and chanted with him.

"Darken the Waters

Flee the Shadow of the Tide,"

They face each other, looking in their eyes,

"May its Beauty," Jet stroked Lapis's cheek.

"Its Power," Lapis squeezed Jet's hands.

"Push Evil Aside!"

They turned toward Jasper as their bodies began to glow. A briliant flash blinded everyone around them. When it died down an enormous person stood in their place.

She wore a dark blue -almost black- maid uniform, bonnet included, with four arms coming from the sleeves. Her blue skin glowed in the moonlight, only being outshined by her four eyes, two black and two blue, and some of her ankle length black hair came over her shoulders and onto her impressive bust.

"The point where the ocean meets the night sky, the placid water in the darkness, we are Sodalite!" A dark blue scythe as tall as her, with a curved handle appeared in her hands as she finished her introduction.

"What, you fuse because you're afraid I'll beat you?!" Jasper called out, standing up shakily.

"No," Sodalite said in a calm voice before smiling, "We just want this to hurt." She lifted her scythe above her head, twirling it in her hands. With each spiral a cresent of blue energy struck the arrogant gem. When she had fallen back to her knees, Sodalite walked up to her, "We're sorry but it has come time for you to take your leave," She laid the blade of the sythe against Jasper's back and place her foot on her chest, "Good bye." She pressed her foot down, cutting Jasper in half.

Wide eyed, her body burst into dust, leaving behind a yellow gem.

Sodalite glowed before seperating back into Jet and Lapis Lazuli. They looked at each other, cheshire grins on their faces, before leaping into each others' arms.

"Whoooaaa!" Steven ran up to them, followed by the other gems, "That was sooooo cool!"

Jet chuckled at him as Pearl grabbed Jasper's gem, "What should we do with her?"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," Amethyst bounced, "Let's smash it!"

"No," Garnet laid a hand on her shoulder, "Enough gems had died on Earth, we should lock her away somewhere she cannot regain her physical form."

"Great, that's settled, now what about you two?" Pearl turned to the gem couple.

"What about us?" Lapis asked, fear in her eyes as she hid behind Jet.

"Well you can't go back to the Homeworld, that much is certain."

"Ooh," Steven caught their attention, "They can stay here with us!"

Lapis looked at him sadly, "Steven, I don't thi-"

"Up, up," Steven interrupted, "I won't take no for an answer! You're staying with us and that's final!" he looked at them with a proud expression and they couldn't fight his confidence.


End file.
